


Sa Susunod Na Habang Buhay

by missingpages



Series: Playlist: Ben&Ben [1]
Category: EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpages/pseuds/missingpages
Summary: Ikaw parin ang pipiliin kong mahalin, sa susunod na bukas at habang buhay.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Playlist: Ben&Ben [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091807
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sa Susunod Na Habang Buhay

Students were scattered from everywhere at the premises of the Campus. Pasukan nanaman, bagong simula. 

Ika nga ng ating bida na si Jongin Kim, simula ng pagtatapos ng taon niya sa highschool. Excited itong tumapak sa entrance kasabay ng nagdudumugang estudyante, tahimik itong nagoobserve sa paligid. 

Mga lumang mukha parin.

Sinalubong ito ng mga kaibigan niyang sina Chanyeol at Sehun.

"Uy ano section mo?"

"Sana kaklase kita,"

Sabay na pagtatanong nito at natawa naman siya.

"A - Calachuci ako, kayo ba? Kayo na?" pagbibiro pa niya at nabalot ng awkwardness ang dalawa. 

"Alam niya na pala eh? Edi wala na tayo dapat itago, halika ka nga dito, Mahal. Pakiss nga ako, Mahal," ani ni Chanyeol sabay akbay at nakaw ng halik kay Sehun. Sinangga naman siya nito at namula ang mga pisngi. 

"Tinanong ko nga lang eh, well, mas okay nadin. Bagay talaga kayo, kainggit." sagot niya habang patawa tawa.

  
Inikot ulit ni Jongin ang paningin niya sa mga magiging kaklase, and _oh_. 

Tila naman siya nakakita ng anghel at mahn, literal na bumagal ang paligid niya sa pagkakita niya dito. Ang gwapo nito, maputi at makinis ang balat at bilugan ang mga mata. Natulala si Jongin, limang baitang lang ang layo nila, gusto niya itong lapitan dahil bukod sa namangha siya sa aura nito, bago lang ito sa paningin niya dahil halos sa buong talambuhay ng pagiging highschool student niya ay pare-parehong mukha lang ang nakikita niya sa loob ng campus. 

Busy ang lalaki sa kakatingin sa bulletin board kung saan ba ang section niya. Hinanap nito ang pangalan sa bawat papel na nakathumbtacks. Naniningkit pa ang mga mata nito lahit naka salamin na siya. 

Napabalikwas nalang si Jongin at bumalik sa ulirat nang tumunog ang school bell hudyat ng flag ceremony. Agad siyang pumunta sa pwesto pagkasigaw ng "find your height!" mula sa harapan nila. Nasisisigaw ang mga guro ng pangalan ng mga seksksyon at lumapit si Jongin sa linya ng A - Calachuchi. Katabi niya ang mga dating kaklase at kaibigan na sina Chanyeol at Sehun sa linya, nakita niya naman ang pinagpantasyahan niyang lalaki kanina na pumila sa unahan. 

Parehas sila ng section?? Mukhang sinuswerte ata si Jongin sa pagsisimula ng taon ng klase. 

Matapos ang seremonyas at pag-welcome sa mga bagong estudyante, pina-ring muli ang school bell at nagsipasok na ang lahat sa kanya-kanyang silid. 

Sabay ang tatlo at nagtabi tabi sa upuan, nasa dulo si Jongin papunta sa gawing kanan pumwesto. Habang inaayos ang gamit para sa unang lesson ay napansin niya rin ang lalaki kanina. Umupo ito sa dulo gawing kaliwa, kung titingnan ay magkaharapan sila ng row. 

Natigil saglit si Jongin para matitigan ito ng mas taimtim sa isang dipa nilang layo. Ang gwapo, ano kaya ang pangalan nito?

  
"Okay class, Good Morning. I am Mrs. Dimagiba, and I will be your class adviser for the whole year." sa pagpasok nito ay tumahimik ang buong klase at tumugon ng "Yes ma'am" ang lahat.

Common first day routines, introduce yourself na siyang ginawa ng bagong tao sa section nila. 

Makikita sa kilos nito ang medyo pagkakaba habang palakad sa unahan ng pisara. Huminga pa ito ng malalim bago nagsalita.

  
"Hello, Good Morning sa inyo. I'm Kyungsoo Do, kakalipat ko lang from Malolos dahil nagkaaberya ang dati kong pinapasukan na eskwelahan. I'm looking forward to be friends with you all," sabay nag-bow ito, napaka galang naman. 

  
Ah, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pala. 

  
Habang pabalik sa pwesto ay nakatingin padin si Jongin sa kanya, kay Kyungsoo.

"Huy! Ano? Di na natanggal mata mo jan sa bago nating kaklase ah?" sinangga ni Chanyeol ang siko niya at nagulat naman ito. 

"Che! Yung jowa mo yung atupagin mo jan no!" pagsusungit ni Jongin sabay balik ulit ang tingin kay Kyungsoo, habang siya, napansin na kanina pa may nakatitig sa kanya at lumingon ito kay Jongin. Lumihis ang mga mata nito kung saan saan at napangiti si Kyungsoo. 

  
Tila may bumabagabag sa isip ni Jongin habang papalapit siya sa pwesto ni Kyungsoo, recess na kasi at naisip niya itong yayain kumain ng sabay. Medyo namamawis pa ang palad niya ng malamig. 

"H-... He-hello? Kyungsoo, gusto mo sumabay sa canteen?" kamot kamot pa niya ang batok niya. 

"Hmm? May baon naman ako, salamat nalang." ngumiti ito at nanlambot ang tuhod ni Jongin, pero tinawag siya nito ulit nung tumalikod ito at papunta na sana sa canteen.

"Actually magpapasama sana ako, wala pala akong dalang tubig. Okay lang ba?"

"Ay, okay na okay! Tara!"

  
Hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay nito na parang wala lang at nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa pangyayari. 

Di na namalayan ni Kyungsoo na nasa loob na sila ng canteen dahil sa buong paglalakad nila ay nakatingin lang siya sa kamay nila na magkahawak. Ang bilis naman yata. 

"Eto nga pala canteen namin Soo,"

Kaswal na tawag sa kanya ni Jongin, binigyan agad ng palayaw. Nangiti naman ito at napataas ng kilay, "Soo?" 

"Ay sorry, k-kala ko kasi friends na tayo kaya naisip kong tawagin kang 'soo', ang haba din naman kasi ng Kyungsoo," he forced a laugh.

"Di okay lang, actually ang cute nga eh,"

And from that moment, Jongin's heart sure did a sommersault, sabayan pa ng cute na ngiti niya, that heart-shaped lips really did stole his heart. 

Di namalayan ni Jongin na hindi na pala siya nakahinga, Kyungsoo took his breathe away. His heart as well, and he is not to object. Your honor, binibigay ko na.

  
Matapos bumili ng tubig, nakatitig padin si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. He was lost in his trance till the small guy tapped his shoulder and he flinched within the contact. 

"Okay ka lang?" mahinhin na tanong nito.

"O-oo, tara next class na in 10 minutes,"

At this point, si Kyungsoo naman ang humawak sa braso ni Jongin which made the taller's heart thump fast as it could clutch out from his chest. Kaya pa ba today?

Within the small conversations and subtle actions that both of them did kapag magkasama sila. Jongin anticipated that it would turn into something between him and Kyungsoo. Siguro ang malaking pasasalamat niya ay ang nagkaroon ng issue ang old university na pinanggalingan nito at dito siya napadpad. Nahiwalay na siya sa mga tropa niya at halos araw-araw nakabuntot kay Kyungsoo, kada group reports and projects, magkasama din sila mag-review at parang hindi naman review ang pinunta ni Jongin sa bahay nila Kyungsoo dahil sa buong maghapon ay nakatitig lang ito sa kanya habang siya ay nagbabasa ng notes nila sa Araling Panlipunan.

Siguro masasabi ni Jongin na, sa buong tanan ng talambuhay niyang mala-MMK, ngayon lang siya nakatagpo ng taong matatawag niya na para talaga sa kanya. Taob ng KathNiel kapag kinantahan niya ito ng Nasa'yo Na Ang Lahat. 

  
Months were that easy, 2nd grading na nila ngayon. 

And....

Two months na din nanliligaw si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. 

At first, of course medyo aloof si Kyungsoo dahil he just came in to the picture. Tinataboy din niya si Jongin madalas sa hindi naman malamang rason kung bakit. Sa kada yayayain niya ito kumain sa labas pag uwian na nila, niyayaya din niya ito magsimba kada linggo. Nagdadala pa ng Ice Cream na paboritong flavor ni Kyungsoo, buko pandan. 

  
Botong-boto na kay Jongin lahat sa pamilya ni Kyungsoo. 

Oo niya nalang ang kulang. 

  
Kada sabado, panata na talaga ni Jongin na ayain si Kyungsoo mag-date. Kahit sa River Park lang sa bayan ng Marikina. 

Matapos nilang manood ng pagtatanghal sa Teatro ng Bayan, naglakad-lakad sila hanggang sa makarating sa river side. People are everywhere, lalo na ang couples and its either they're holding hands or nakaakbay ang iba. 

Napakasarap ng simoy ng hangin, ang lamig at tila yumayakap sa katawan ng isa't isa. 

Lumapit ng kaunti si Jongin kay Kyungsoo habang tahimik na naglalakad, dahan-dahan niyang binalot ang kamay niya sa maliit nitong palad. Feels better. 

Napatingin ito sa kanya ng medyo nagugulumihanan, hindi na ito umalis sa yapos bagkus ay hinigpitan pa ang pagkakahawak. Nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata, punong puno ng pag-asa, pagmamahal. 

Kyungsoo seems like he's holding everything aback, hindi sa ayaw niya. Tila may bumabagabag sa isip nito. 

Naupo sila sa isang bench malapit sa ilog, rinig ang maliliit na pagragasa. 

"Kyungsoo..."

"Jongin..."

Unti-unti, lumiliit ang agwat at hanggang sa ang kanilang paghinga ay humahaplos sa mukha ng isa't isa. Pumipikit hanggang sa tinanggap ni Kyungsoo ang pag-akap ng matatamis at mainit na labi ni Jongin. 

Sa ilang saglit nilang magkadikit ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng emosyon ni Jongin sa pagkakahalik nito.

  
_Hindi kita sasaktan._

_Mahal kita._

_Mahal na mahal._

  
"Jongin, sa tagal mong pinapatunayan ang sarili mo sakin. Naappreciate ko lahat ng ginagawa mo, ang pasasalamat ay hindi pa sapat. Kaya... mamahalin na kita,"

  
Jongin's breath stopped for a second as his heart seemed to thump out of his chest. Nagsusumigaw ng damdamin niya pero wala ni isang salita na lumabas sa bibig niya. 

"Di mo ba ako mamahalin pabalik? Edi wag,"

"Huy teka! Totoo?"

"Hmp! Ewan ko sayo!" kumalas ito sa pagkakahawak ni Jongin sa bewang niya at nagdrama. 

Sinuyo naman ito ni Jongin sa pamamagitan ng halik at "mas mahal kasi kita, halika ka na dito mahal ko,"

Tila naman may fireworks display sa loob ng katawan ni Kyungsoo na sunod sunod ang pagsabog. 

  
At sa gabi ding iyon, nasulat sa aklat ang istorya ng kanilang pagmamahal. 

Ilang buwan ulit ang lumipas sa kalendaryo, at eto, naghahanda na sila sa Juniors and Senior Promenade na inaabangan ng lahat ng estudyanteng nasa 3rd at 4th year highschool. 

  
Abala ang student council sa pag-aayos ng gymnasium ng minamahal na eskwelahan, punong puno ng makukulay sa bagay. 

Sa praktis ng cotillion, syempre ang maestro ang pumili. Pagkakataon nga naman at nasaktong dalawa sila Jongin at Kyungsoo na walang partner, alam naman sa buong classroom nila ang kwento at meron nang sila. Nakaayon yata ang tadhana kay Jongin at laging siyang napupunta kay Kyungsoo. Sila na talaga yata ang para sa isa't isa, sa isip isip ni Jongin. 

Matapos ang paghahanda at pagpapraktis ng sayaw, dumating na nga ang araw na hinihintay ng lahat. Lalong lalo na si Jongin. 

  
"Ma, pogi na ba?" tanong niya habang lalong inaayos ang sarili sa harap ng salamin. 

"Ay nako anak, ang gwapo gwapo mo!! Sigurado ako na lalong maiinlove sayo nyan si Kyungsoo!" ani ng kanyang Mama habang inaayos ang tuxedo nito at ang bulaklak sa gilid ng dibdib niya. 

  
Natigil ang pagsusuklay ni Jongin nang tumunog ang gate nila, "Titaaa! Si Jongin po?" sigaw ni Chanyeol mula sa labas.

"Sandali lang Chanyeol anak, palabas na din siya. O siya sige Jongin, sabayan mo na si Chanyeol. Ang gwapo mo talaga! Mag-iingat ka ha," after his mother bid and kissed him goodbye, tuluyan nang lumabas ng bahay ito.

"Gwapo natin tol' ah!" bati ni Chanyeol sabay tapik ng balikat nito.

"Sus tagal na," pagbibiro pa niya. Pumara sila ng traysikel papunta ng eskwelahan.

Sinalubong sila ng malalakas na tugtog mula sa speakers sa may bandang gate, magarbo ang pag-aayos ng SC sa gymnasium, akmang-akma sa theme ngayong taon na Parisian Nights.

Sunod-sunod na ang pagdating ng iba pang juniors at seniors, agad namang lumapit at lumingkis si Chanyeol sa boyfriend niyang si Sehun nang makita ang kagwapuhan nito sa suit, medyo irita naman ang isa dahil baka mabura ang foundation sa mukha niya nung halikan ni Chanyeol ang pisngi niya. Hinila niya ito papunta sa ibang table at naiwan si Jongin na patawa-tawa sa kanilang dalawa.

Tahimik itong naghihintay at isa isang tinitingnan ang mga ayos ng kaklase niya. Ang gaganda't gwapo, pero wala nang mas gagwapo pa sa isang lalaking naglalakad papunta sa kanya. Parang on cue din na bumagal ang paligid at slowmo ang paglalakad ni Kyungsoo papunta sa direksyon niya, sobrang bagay talaga sa kanya ang suit at ang naka brush-up nitong buhok. Ang mga mata nitong tila nakangiting kurba ng buwan sa langit at may mga bituing kumikislap sa gilid. Nagliliwanang ang lahat pag-ngumiti ito, gaya ng pagbibigay niya ng liwanag sa buhay ni Jongin.

"Hi?" bati nito at tumabi sa kanya. 

"He-hello, ang.... gwapo mo," nautal siya, "Ikaw din naman, sobrang gwapo mo nga eh. Bagay talaga tayo no?"

Ramdam niya ang pamumula ng pisngi nang ngitian siya ni Kyungsoo. 

Nagsimula na ang speech ng mga teachers sa harap ng stage at nag hudyat para pumunta ang lahat sa gitna para sa cotillion. 

Sa una ay palipat lipat sila ng partners paikot at balik sa umpisa at lipat ulit hanggang sa matapos ang kanta, napunta si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at hinawakan niya ng mahigpit ang kamay nito habang nakatitig sa kumikislap nitong mga mata. 

Para bang sila lang ang nasa loob ng gymnasium.

Nang matapos ang sayaw at ang dinner, nagsimula na ang party. Hataw dito, hataw doon ang mga estudyante. Sinusulit ang oras na sila ay nagsasaya habang si Kyungsoo at Jongin ay nakaupo sa may bench sa labas ng gymnasium, magkayakap habang tinatawanan ang pagsasayaw ni Chanyeol at Sehun na parang wala nang bukas.

Natigil naman sa pagsayaw at naghanap ng kapareha ang mga estudyante nang palitan ng DJ ang music. Sweet dance na, Ulap by Rob Deniel plays on the background. 

Tumayo si Jongin at naglahad ito ng kamay kay Kyungsoo na nakataas ang kilay at nakaismid.

"Pwede ba kitang maisayaw?" anyaya niya, bumili pa ito ng sunflower sa manong sa labas ng gate at inabot kay Kyungsoo. 

Tinanggap niya ang bulaklak at nilapat ang mga braso paikot sa leeg ni Jongin at sinundan naman ng pag-akap niito sa bewang niya. 

Marahan ang kanilang pag-sway kasabay ng beat. 

  
_Isasayaw ka sa ulap_

_At mag-uusap_

_Hindi manghuhula_

_Isasayaw ka sa ulap_

_Hindi hahayaang mahulog ng tuluyan_

_Gusto ka makasama_

_Ako na ang bahala_

_'Wag ka nang mawalay_

_Atin nang kulayan ang ating mundo_

_Tumingin sa akin_

_Langhapin ang hangin_

_Bakit ba nasanay? Isip ay nadadamay, sa puso._

Being with Kyungsoo feels like no harm will come at Jongin anytime, he felt loved more than he could. Di pa siya nakakatagpo ng ganitong pagkakataon sa buhay niya and Jongin was so certain of things that Kyungsoo might be, is the one for him. 

Siguro ang bata niya pa para mag-isip ng ganito but who knows right? _No one_. 

Seems like the flame to his unlit fireworks are finally setting the fire to light up his dusky grey world and finally, hopefully start forever. Hindi niya na papakawalan ito, hindi niya na papakawalan si Kyungsoo. 

But somewhere along their red string, along their relationship, he felt that Kyungsoo seemed to get cold and distant. Nararamdaman niya ito kada magkakayakap sila at magkikita pag weekend dates, looks like the sparks got washed out with the cold waters. 

Inalis ni Jongin sa isip niya ang worst case scenarios na mula pagtulog niya sa gabi ay binabangungot siya. Hindi pwede, hindi maaari. 

"Jongin... itigil na kaya natin ito, ang tayo," namantig ang tenga ni Jongin sa narinig, totoo ba ito? O isang masamang panaginip nanaman?

Hindi siya nakaimik at tila may nakabara sa lalamunan niya na pinipigilan siyang sumagot at hayaan si Kyungsoo magsalita. 

"Itigil na natin to, ayaw ko na," ani ni Kyungsoo habang pilit pinipigilan ang mga luha at binabaling ang tingin sa ibang bahagi ng kwarto ni Jongin.

Ang bilis naman yata para pagsawaan ang dalawang taon? Masaya naman sila at alam nila ang nangyayare sa buhay at pakiramdam ng isa't isa pero ano ang nangyayari ngayon?

_Masyado pang maaga, teka lang muna._

"Kyungsoo, bakit? May nagawa ba ako o nasabing mali at labag sa loob mo? Sabihin mo mag-aadjust ako," di na gaanong malinaw at nababahiran ng mga luha ang bawat salita, masakit para sa isa't isa lalong lalo na kay Kyungsoo ang makitang nasasaktan ang taong pinakamamahal niyang higit sa lahat. Pero kailangan, naiisip niya. 

Hindi ito sumagot at sa halip ay tumayo at tinalikuran ang nagugulumihanan na si Jongin, walang pasabi, walang paalam. Walang remorse. 

Wala kahit ano kundi, ayaw ko na. 

From that day, moment. Jongin's universe got back from its dusky grey, mayhaps pitch black bland world. Nawala na ang liwanag at init, wala na ang spark.

Pinilit niyang kontakin si Kyungsoo maging ang nga kaibigan at magulang nito, pero kahit sila ay hindi ito makausap.

  
Nakatulala si Jongin sa kawalan nang biglang tumawag ang mama ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, "Hello? Jongin, anak?" malungkot ang boses nito, malayo sa masiglang tono na laging sabik makausap si Jongin. 

"Tita..."

"Nandito kami sa ospital ngayon, kailangan ka niya. Gusto ka niya makita, ni Kyungsoo,"

Tila may kung anong bumalot sa katawan ni Jongin at nanginig ito, agad siyang tumayo at nagbihis nang i-send sa kanya ang location ni Kyungsoo. 

Di niya naman inaasahan na makikita niya ito ulit matapos ang ilang araw na paghihiwalay nila na nakaratay sa hospital bed, namumutla. May hose na nakakabit sa ilong niya at katabi ng kama nito ang malaking oxygen tank na nagsusupply ng hangin sa katawan niya. 

Jongin's body got shaky at this sight, it really hurts to see your most loved person at this state. Niyakap siya ng magulang ni Kyungsoo habang umiiyak, "Hahayaan muna namin kayo para makapag-usap, namimiss ka na niya sobra, anak. Araw-araw ka nga niyang pinagmamayabang sa amin eh at dahil dun napamahal nadin kami lalo sayo. Mahal na mahal ka ng anak namin at ayaw ka niyang masaktan,"

"Mahal na mahal ko din po siya, Tita. Higit pa sa kahit na ano,"

Tumango ito at lumabas ng kwarto, umupo si Jongin sa tabi ng kama at hinawakan ng mahigpit ang kamay ni Kyungsoo, nilapit niya ito sa dibdib niya. 

Tuluyang bumuhos ang luha niya nang marinig ang boses na matagal niya ng gustong marinig, "Mahal ko, Jongin,"

"Kyungsoo mahal, kamusta ka?"

"Pasensya ka na ha? Di ko naman gustong saktan ka, I love you Jongin more than you know," 

Naiyak narin si Kyungsoo.

"Bakit naman di mo sinabi sakin?" ang mga kamay niya ay lalong humigpit sa pagkakahawak kay Kyungsoo.

"Lung Cancer, stage 3. The doctors only gave me two years, but the cancer cells are too strong kaya I don't have much time left. I'm glad that I've met you, hindi mo alam kung gaano mo ko napasaya Jongin, lumiwanag ang lahat dahil sayo,"

"Sorry that I can't make the most of it, of what I had promised you. Gusto ko pang tumanda kasama ka, but fuck this cancer for not letting forever happen between us. I'm really sorry,"

Sa bawat paghingi ng tawad, sa bawat salitang binitawan. Tila lalong pinupunit ang puso ni Jongin, parang tunog ng baril na saktong pinatama sa dibdib niya at hindi siya makahinga. Sobrang sakit.

Kaya pala biglaan nalang itong umalis, kahit naman pigilan siya ni Jongin, hindi niya maaalis ang balakid na humaharang sa kanilang dalawa. 

"Mahal, ano ka ba? Wala kang dapat ika-sorry, wala kang kasalanan. Hindi mo kasalanan, mahal kita. Mahal na mahal," 

"I'm grateful and enough happy that I get to spend your time left. Kahit saglit lang, nakahanap din ako ng taong masasabi kong para sakin talaga, ikaw yung taong ginusto ko pero tadhana na mismo ang naglalayo. Salamat sa pagmamahal mo, Kyungsoo," ani ni Jongin sabay ng paghikbi.

"How much more sa akin? Sa saglit kong oras, naramdaman kong may taong handang magmahal sakin, may tumatanggap sakin ng buo kahit ano o sino pa ako. Salamat Jongin, sa pagmamahal mo sakin. Understatement nga pala yun, beyond thankful ako,"

Nilahad ni Kyungsoo ang dalawa niyang braso na tila inaanyayahang lumapit si Jongin na siya ring umakap ng mahigpit. Nagdikit ang mga pusong nangungulila sa isa't isa, sabay sa bugso at tibok ng damdamin na nagsasabing hindi kita bibitawan. 

"Gusto ko, sa paggising ko, ikaw ang una kong makikita, ha? Gusto ko, ako padin ang mahal mo at ikaw ay akin parin. I want my next life to be welcomed by you, only you Jongin. I want to spend my next lifetime of forever with you, ikaw lang ang gusto ko makasama Jongin,"

"Wag kang mag-alala, sa susunod na paggising mo, nandito lang ako. Sa susunod na habang buhay, ikaw parin ang iibigin ko. Mahal na mahal kita,"

"You promise me, Jongin. Promise me,"

"I promise Kyungsoo, ang susunod na habang buhay ay sa atin na," 

Jongin kissed his lips for the last time, savoring the last touches of Kyungsoo. Their foreheads were pressed against each other's, Kyungsoo carressed Jongin's cheeks and the latter leans and cooed within the touch. Ngumiti si Kyungsoo habang nakatitig kay Jongin, far from the cheerful smiles he had thrown, this one might be the weakest yet precious despite of the paleness of Kyungsoo's skin. Till the last moment, Jongin looked at Kyungsoo remembering his face, his smile, the felt of his touch and their promises of forever whispered at each other's heart. 

_The last I love you's. The painful goodbye's._

  
Words were told as if it would change their fate. Words were told as if it would happen. 

Words, are the only thing left for the both of them, especially Jongin. Latching on those sentences, promises of forever.

At sa araw ng kanyang paglisan, hanggang sa huling hantungan, hindi umalis si Jongin sa tabi niya. 

Hanggang ngayon na tapos na siya sa kolehiyo, ito, sa harap ni Kyungsoo, hawak hawak ang magsisimula ng pangako. Isang pulang kahon na may singsing sa loob, itinabi niya ito sa puntod.

"Mahal ko, kamusta ka? Masaya ka ba jan? Ako kasi...." bumuhos muli ang mga luha niya sa tagal ng panahon, "Miss na miss na kita, sobra. Sana nandito ka ngayon, hayaan mo, magkakasama din tayo sa susunod. Mahal kita, Kyungsoo ko,"

Pinanghahawakan niya parin ang mga salita, kahit huli na. 

At _sana_ matupad ang kanila.

**Author's Note:**

> okay ba? :D


End file.
